This is our moment
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: One-shot. What if when Skyfire was buried in the ice, there was more than one Spark? Read on to find out what this is all about. Brief mention of birth.


_Author's note. This is a bunny that's been following me all weekend so I just had to write it._

_Meant to be a one-shot but at some point in the future I might write a sequel, maybe. If people like it and think a sequel would be good._

_The parts in italics, most of them anyway, are directly taken from the episode Fire in the Sky._

_Enjoy and please review._

Skyfire blinked and opened his optics. He was lying on a berth in a large room with several other berths and lots of different equipment. For a moment, he was totally confused but then he realised he was in the Med Bay.

It took him another moment to remember which Med Bay he was in, the Ark's Medical Bay. The Ark, which was the Autobots HQ here on Earth and it, was here that he now lived. And though he was surrounded by bots, in a sense he was totally alone.

"Ah, Skyfire, you're awake at last."

Skyfire turned his head to see the Autobots Head Medic Ratchet approaching him. It was then that Skyfire realised he had no idea what he was doing in the Med Bay in the first place.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Skyfire said, sitting up before Ratchet gently but firmly pushed him back down.

"You collapsed about one Earth hour ago," Ratchet informed him as he scanned him.

Skyfire frowned, the last thing he remembered was talking to the Autobot SIC Prowl about his duties. They'd been walking in the direction of the Ark's entrance when suddenly....nothing.

"Do you have any idea why, Ratchet?" Skyfire asked as the Medic finished scanning him.

"I'm afraid not," Ratchet said with a frown.

"But you were in status for a very long time under the ice, Skyfire, so it's possible that's caused problems," Ratchet continued gently.

Skyfire felt his head fall back as the situation he was in washed over him in a cold wave. He had been entombed for nine million years during which everything changed. He tried not to think about it, but that didn't stop grief welling up inside him.

"Hey, it's okay," Ratchet said, patting Skyfire's arm as he looked down with concern at his patient.

Skyfire just closed his optics, trying to suppress the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him.

"It's just so hard," he said softly. "You know, I think I could have dealt with the fact that Cybertron's been ravaged by war. But to lose him in such a fashion, it's just..." he broke off, unable to continue.

"I know it's difficult," Ratchet said kindly. "But things will get better, you'll see."

Skyfire opened his optics to smile weakly at Ratchet, who he knew was doing his best. Primus, all the Autobots had done their best to make him feel welcome and he appreciated it, really he did. Especially as they weren't insisting he become a fully fledged Autobot.

And he might not have if not for the fact this wonderful planet was under threat, it was his duty as a scientist to protect it and its inhabitants. He was happy to do this by joining the Autobots.

But it was still difficult, he was now meant to be a soldier. A solider who's mate was on the opposite side. And who hated him.

He was brought out of this depressing train of thought by Ratchet saying.

"Skyfire, I was wondering if I could take a look at your Spark compartment, I've been getting some erratic readings from your Spark."

"Sure, go ahead," Skyfire said listlessly.

He didn't even move as the Medic opened up his chest and examined his Spark chamber. In fact he was so depressed that he didn't notice Ratchet's optics widen in shock. He wasn't even aware of the way Ratchet was almost shaking as he closed Skyfire up.

"Skyfire, I'll be back in just a moment," Ratchet said backing off and rushing for the door. Before he made it out the door however, he waggled his wrench at Skyfire and said.

"Don't you dare move off that berth."

Skyfire barely hears this and was too listless to move anyway. He simply lay there, letting his mind wander.

"_Why are you so frightened? I will not harm you."_

"_Then why are you wearing the Decepticon symbol?"_

"_Only the evil Autobots need fear me."_

"_The Autobots are not evil, they're good. They're fighting to protect our planet and all us humans."_

"_He's right. You Decepticons are the __real__ monsters!"_

"_No, no, that can't be true. I'll prove we are not evil. I'll take you to Megatron, my leader. He'll show you that you have nothing to fear."_

"_Ah, Skyfire you're back."_

"_Starscream, look at these fascinating creatures I found."_

"_Humans! Give them to me, Skyfire."_

"_Alright, here you go, I saved them from those Autobots, they just...Wait what are you doing?"_

"_Excellent, Skyfire! These two Autobot sympathizers may prove useful to our cause. Deal with them, Starscream."_

"_I promised the Earth creatures no harm would come to them. This is wrong."_

"_Then you overstepped your authority."_

"_Who are you to offer safety to our enemies, Skyfire?"_

"_Enemies? But they are my... my friends!"_

"_Do not interfere!"_

"_I don't understand._

"_The puny flesh creatures are insignificant. Once they cease being useful to us, they will be terminated."_

Skyfire started to shake as the voices and actions of that day replayed in his processor over and over. How could everything have gone so wrong, how could his world have collapsed so completely. Oh Primus, there was a roaring in his audio, he was going to go mad if something wasn't done....

"Skyfire."

He opened his optics to see Ratchet and the Autobot leader Optimus Prime hurrying over to him. Both had strange looks on their faces.

"What is it?" he asked dully, not having the energy to be worried.

The two Mechs looked at each other before Optimus said gently.

"Skyfire, I hope you don't mind me asking, but have you...engaged in any sexual relations since we recovered you from the ice?"

"What...Whu?" Skyfire said in shock, the question was enough to get his attention and how.

"You're asking whether I've interfaced?" skyfire said in disbelief.

Optimus nodded, obviously somewhat embarrassed. Ratchet, however, calmly asked.

"Have you interfaced with any Autobot?"

"No."

Optimus and Ratchet glanced at each other before Ratchet said.

"What about....the Decepticons?"

"No," Skyfire exclaimed forcefully before demanding.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Skyfire," Ratchet said gently. "You're with Spark."

Time seemed to freeze as Skyfire stared at Ratchet in complete shock. With Spark? But no, that was impossible, how could he be with...Spark?

"But...I can't be, I haven't interfaced with _anyone_ since I awoke from the ice," he said shakily.

"I checked Skyfire," Ratchet said, still gently. "When I opened your Spark chamber, I found two Sparks. You're definitely with Sparkling."

"But I haven't interfaced since before I came to this planet," Skyfire whispered.

"Hmm, is it possible...?" Optimus said musingly as Ratchet frowned.

"What?" said Skyfire, wondering what Prime was on about.

"There's a chance," Ratchet said thoughtfully as he pushed Skyfire back down and started scanning him again. He then looked Skyfire right in the optics.

"That you were already with Spark when you were entombed within the ice."

"Oh Primus," Skyfire said optics wide, as Prime stepped forward and squeezed his shoulder.

"I know it's a lot to take in Skyfire but it's the only explanation we can think of," Optimus said gently

Skyfire couldn't speak for a whole breem, he could only open and close his mouth. Finally, he said.

"Is...Is it alright, the Spark?"

"Seems okay, considering," Ratchet said. "But I'd like to take a look at your Spark chamber, just to be safe."

Skyfire nodded, and Ratchet opened him up again. As he scanned the two Sparks, Optimus asked gently.

"Do you know who the Sire of your Spark, Skyfire?"

Skyfire nodded as another truth was brought home to him.

"There's only been one," he whispered.

"Starscream."

Optimus nodded, he'd had a feeling it was the Decepticon Second in Command.

"No offense, Skyfire," Ratchet said as he leaned closer to the Shuttle's Spark chamber.

"But I somehow took you for being dominant."

Skyfire smiled sheepishly.

"I...I am but we...wanted to do something different so...he went on top."

"Ah," Ratchet said, nodding before saying briskly.

"Well, from what I can see, your Spark was in the really early stages of development, when you crashed, your Spark was able to partially absorb and protect it. I'm slightly surprised though to find the Sparks separate, it's although something activated it."

Skyfire blushed.

"Before I was sent on patrol, when I was with the Decepticons, me and Starscream...we kissed and it felt...so good."

And it had, Starscream had lunched himself at him and had kissed him like he had never kissed him before. And Skyfire had felt an incredible jolt in his Spark but had put it down to emotion.

Ratchet smiled.

"I see," he said in understanding.

"Well, it seems everything should precede as normal but I'll need to monitor you closely just to be safe."

Skyfire nodded as Optimus's optics twinkled.

"It will be wonderful to have a Sparkling around again," he said, a smile clear in his tone.

Skyfire grinned, suddenly feeling lightheaded with glee. He was going to have his very own Sparkling and he couldn't wait.

Some mouths later.

"Come one, almost there," Ratchet encouraged as the Shuttle lying on the berth cried out in pain.

The time had finally come for Skyfire to give berth and what a nerve wracking last few months it had been. No one had been able to tell if it would be a normal Carrying period, considering Skyfire's time in the ice, but apparently this hadn't affected the Spark or his carrying programs in the slightest.

Everyone in the Autobot base had been both excited and anxious. They were all worried for Skyfire's and his Sparklings welfare and they also feared what would happen if the Decepticons found out. Thankfully, though the Decepticons figured that something was up, they hadn't learned what, so Skyfire's Carrying period passed without much incident.

"Come on, little more," Ratchet coxed and finally in a rush of lubricant and oil, a squalling Sparkling was born.

"First Aid, hand me a cloth, so I can clean the little one," Ratchet asked his medical officer who obliged before turning back to care for Skyfire who was panting with the effort of birth.

"There we go," Ratchet cooed as he cleaned the Sparkling who was still making sounds of discomfort, not used to bright lights and noises.

"It's okay, I'm just giving you to your creator little one," Ratchet said softly and then he proudly presented a now clean Sparkling to Skyfire.

"Coagulations, it's a healthy Mech."

"Ohh, he's beautiful," Skyfire breathed as he took his son in his arms and held him close, humming softly to calm the little one. And incredibly, it worked, the Sparkling settled and started beaming at everything in sight.

Both Ratchet and First Aid admired the little bundle in the Shuttle's arms, their Sparks swelling with joy at the sight. They stood there was several moments, before Ratchet's comm. went.

"Yes," Ratchet said and they all heard Jazz's voice.

"Hey man, Screamer just turned up and he's going nuts, demanding to be let into the base, what should we do," came Jazz's perpetual cheerful voice.

Skyfire's raised his optics from his precious Sparkling and said.

"Please, let him come."

Ratchet nodded and conveyed the request to Jazz. They didn't have to wait long before the sound of an angry Seeker could be heard. Finally the door to the Medical Bay burst open and a livid Starscream entered.

"I want to know what the hell is going on..." Starscream started to say but suddenly froze in shock at the sight of Skyfire reclined on the berth, the signs of after birth all around him.

"Starscream," Skyfire greeted tiredly with a smile.

"What...what is going on?" Starscream asked in a much quieter voice as he took a couple of steps forward, his optics fixed on Skyfire's form.

Before Skyfire could answer, there came a little chirp from within his arms, causing Starscream to jump in shock. Skyfire's smile broadened and he slowly uncurled his arms, while saying.

"There's someone here who'd like to meet you, Starscream."

Slowly the Seeker approached, until finally he was right beside the Shuttle. Curiously he peered into Skyfire's arms and gasped at the sight. There, right before him, was a little Sparkling blinking bright blue optics up at the new face.

As the Seeker stared, the little white and red Sparkling gave a happy gurgle and reached up to grasp at the air above, seemingly trying to Starscream. Starscream, with a look of awe, extended a finger which the Sparkling eagerly grasped with his tiny hand.

"He knows his Sire's here," Skyfire chuckled.

Starscream carried on staring even when the little one popped his finger into his month, Starsceam didn't react. It seemed he was too awestruck.

"Why don't you hold him?" Skyfire suggested, shifting slightly so that there was room for Starscream on the berth. Starscream tore his gaze from the happily sucking Sparkling to look into Skyfire's optics.

"Me?" he whispered.

"Yes, you Starscream," Skyfire said and he held their Sparkling out to his mate.

Without another word, Starscream took him before climbing onto the berth beside Skyfire who put an arm around the Seeker and held him close.

"He really is mine....Ours," Starscream whispered.

"Yes Starscream, he is our little miracle," Skyfire sighed as he held them both close. Ratchet and First aid backed out the room, to give the little family some peace. Both parents gazed in wonder at the new life in their arms, utterly enthralled.

"Whatever happens next, no matter what that might be," Skyfire whispered softly as Starscream cradled their son close.

"This is our moment."

_Author's note. Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. If you're wondering how Starscrema knew something was up, it's due to the remains of the bond he has with Skyfire, he felt his Sparkling's birth though he didn't identify it as such._

_Also this doesn't necessarily mean that Starscream's going to become an Autobot, this is just something him and Skyfire will share together. Their moment._


End file.
